villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Durza
Durza (born as the human Carsaib) is the main antagonist in Eragon, the first book in the Inheritance series, as well as the 2006 film of the same name. He was portrayed by Robert Carlyle, who also played Renard and Rumplestiltskin. Biography Durza is a Shade in the service of the evil king Galbatorix, and he is charged with locating the last remaining dragon's egg. Arya, the elf princess of Ellesmera, possesses the egg and escapes from Galbatorix, but Durza confronts her and uses his magic to try and take it from her. Arya manages to send it to a distant forest away from the evil sorcerer, and in his frustration, he captures her and locks her in his fortress. The egg is found by a farm boy named Eragon, and soon the egg hatches into a dragon who Eragon names Saphira. On many occasions, Durza sends his minions to find Eragon and he is forced to explain himself to Galbatorix after his efforts fail him. Durza successfully lures Eragon to his keep by impersonating Arya and asking him to save her through telepathy. When Eragon arrives, Durza confronts him and is surprised by how young and innocent he really is. Eragon battles Durza but the sorcerer easily outwits him with the use of his powerful magic. He sends a spear flying towards Eragon but he is saved by his companion Brom, who is hit instead and mortally wounded. Furious, Eragon fires an arrow into Durza's forehead, though Shades cannot be killed unless stabbed through the heart. With an evil grin, Durza disappears in a cloud of mist. A while later, Eragon is led to the Varden and accepted into their congregation. They prepare for war against Galbatorix's forces, who arrive in vast numbers and begin to attack their camp. Durza arrives to personally oversee the battle and forms a huge shadowy beast which he rides on. As the monstrous entity takes to the skies, Eragon and Saphira fly after him and a vicious chases ensues. Durza's beast wounds Saphira, much to Durza's delight, but Eragon manages to direct her away from the sorcerer as her strength begins to wane. Durza fires bolts of deadly magic at Saphira in an attempt to kill Eragon, but Eragon climbs down to Saphira's tail and she launches him towards Durza. Before the sorcerer can react, Eragon stabs him through the chest with his sword, causing his body to disintegrate and avenging Brom. Gallery Durza.png|Durza attempting to take a dragon egg from Arya Durza 2.png|Durza holding Arya captive Durza 3.png|Durza meeting with his boss, the evil King Galbatorix Durza 4.png|Durza confronting his followers, the Urgals, for letting Eragon escape with the dragon egg Durza 5.png|Durza killing the leader of the Urgals for failing him Durza 6.png|Durza attacking Eragon after he attempts to free Arya Durza 7.png|Durza fades away after being shot in the forehead with an arrow Durza 8.png|Durza being ordered by Galbatorix to lead his troops into battle against the Varden Durza 9.png|Durza giving a speech to Galbatorix's forces before sending them into battle Durza 10.png|Durza watching over the final battle Durza's death.png|Durza being fatally stabbed through the chest with a sword de:Durza Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Right-Hand Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Summoners Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Symbolic Category:Mutilators Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Horror Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Minion Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Brainwashers Category:Vampires Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic